filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Michael Curtiz
Michael Curtiz, de son vrai nom "Mihály Kertész", est un réalisateur américain d'origine hongroise, né le dans une famille juive à Budapest (Hongrie), mort le des suites d'un cancer à Hollywood (Californie). Biographie Michael Curtiz est parti de chez lui à 17 ans pour rejoindre un cirque, puis suivre un formation d'acteur à la '' Royal Academy for Theater and Art''. En 1912, il a commencé sa carrière d'acteur et de metteur en scène en Hongrie sous le nom de Mihály Kertész, réalisant au total 43 films. À la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale, il part travailler en Allemagne, puis débarque à Hollywood en 1926, où il dirige Errol Flynn dans des films devenus de très grands classiques du cinéma : Capitaine Blood (1935), La Charge de la brigade légère (1936) et culminant avec Les Aventures de Robin des Bois en 1938. Mais c'est pour Casablanca, avec Humphrey Bogart et Ingrid Bergman, que la signature de Curtiz appartient au panthéon du cinéma. Style Considéré comme le plus important des réalisateurs de la Warner durant les années 30 Curtiz est souvent considéré comme un metteur en scène très comptétent mais sans style vraiment identifiable : il a travaillé dans de nombreux genres différents, signé plus de 80 films chez Warner, souvent sans grande originalité ce qui n'empèche pas nombre de ses films d'avoir eu et de conserver encore à l'heure actuelle un succes durable. Cependant, les admirateurs de son travail arguent du fait que dans les années 1940, il a développé un style très sophistiqué, marqué par des mouvements de caméra très fluides, de fortes compositions, des éclairages texturisés, remarquables pour un spectateur attentif. Filmographie sélective *1918 : Lulu *1922 : Sodome et Gomorrhe (Sodom und Gomorrha) *1923 : Le Jeune Medardus (Der Junge Medardus) *1928 : L'Arche de Noé (Noah's Ark) (film muet) *1930 : Mammy *1931 : God's Gift to Women *1931 : The Mad Genius *1930 : Under a Texas Moon *1932 : The Woman from Monte Carlo *1932 : Alias the Doctor *1932 : The Strange Love of Molly Louvain *1932 : Docteur X (Doctor X) *1932 : Ombres vers le sud (Cabin in the cotton) *1932 : Vingt mille ans sous les verrous (20 000 Years in Sing Sing) *1933 : Masques de cire (Mystery of the Wax Museum) *1933 : The Keyhole *1933 : Private Detective 62 *1933 : Goodbye Again *1933 : Meurtre au chenil (The Kennel Murder Case) *1933 : Female *1934 : Mandalay *1934 : Jimmy the Gent *1934 : The Key *1934 : British Agent *1934 : Furie noire (Black Fury) *1935 : The Case of the curious bride *1935 : Sixième édition (Front page woman) *1935 : Little Big Shot *1935 : Capitaine Blood (Captain Blood) *1936 : Le Mort qui marche (The Walking Dead) *1936 : La Charge de la brigade légère (The Charge of the Light Brigade) *1937 : Stolen Holiday *1937 : Mountain Justice *1937 : Le Dernier combat (Kid Galahad) *1937 : Un homme a disparu (The Perfect Specimen '') *1938 : ''La Bataille de l'or (Gold Is Where You Find It) *1938 : Les Aventures de Robin des Bois (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938 : Quatre au paradis (Four's a Crowd) *1938 : Rêves de jeunesse (Four Daughters) *1938 : Les Anges aux figures sales (Angels with Dirty Faces) *1939 : Blackwell's Island (non crédité) *1939 : Les Conquérants (Dodge City) *1939 : Les Fils de la Liberté (Sons of Liberty) (court-métrage) *1939 : Daughters Courageous *1939 : La vie privée d'Elizabeth d'Angleterre The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex *1939 : Four Wives *1940 : La Caravane héroïque (Virginia City) *1940 : L'Aigle des mers (The Sea hawk) *1940 : La Piste de Santa Fe (Santa Fe trail) *1941 : Le Vaisseau fantôme (The Sea Wolf) *1941 : Dive Bomber *1942 : Les Chevaliers du ciel (Captains of the Clouds) *1942 : La Glorieuse Parade (Yankee Doodle Dandy) *1942 : Casablanca *1943 : Mission to Moscow *1943 : This Is the Army *1944 : Passage pour Marseille (Passage to Marseille) *1944 : Janie *1945 : Roughly Speaking *1945 : Le Roman de Mildred Pierce (Mildred Pierce) *1946 : Nuit et jour (Night and Day) *1947 : Mon père et nous (Life with Father) *1947 : Le Crime était presque parfait (The Unsuspected) *1948 : Romance à Rio (Romance on the High Seas) *1949 : Il y a de l'amour dans l'air (My Dream Is Yours) *1949 : Boulevard des passions (Flamingo Road) *1949 : The Lady Takes a Sailor *1950 : La Femme aux chimères (Young Man with a Horn) *1950 : Le Roi du tabac (Bright Leaf) *1950 : Trafic en haute mer (The Breaking Point) *1951 : Les Amants de l'enfer (Force of Arms) *1951 : Le Chevalier du stade (Jim Thorpe: All-American) *1951 : La Femme de mes rêves (I'll See You in My Dreams) *1952 : The Story of Will Rogers *1952 : The Jazz Singer *1953 : Un homme pas comme les autres (Trouble Along the Way) *1954 : The Boy from Oklahoma *1954 : L'Égyptien (The Egyptian) *1954 : Noël blanc (White Christmas) *1955 : La Cuisine des anges (We're no angels) *1956 : The Scarlet Hour *1956 : Le Roi des vagabonds (The Vagabond King) *1956 : Les Rois du jazz (The Best Things in Life Are Free) *1957 : Pour elle un seul homme (The Helen Morgan Story) *1958 : Le Fier rebelle (The Proud Rebel) *1958 : Bagarres au King Créole (King Creole) *1959 : The Hangman *1959 : L'Homme dans le filet (The Man in the net) *1960 : Un scandale à la cour (A Breath of Scandal) *1960 : Les Aventuriers du fleuve (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) *1961 : François d'Assise (François d'Assise '') *1961 : ''Les Comancheros (The Comancheros) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Oscar du meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Naissance en 1888 Catégorie:Décès en 1962